Ceux dont on ne parle pas
by Syln
Summary: On lui a toujours parlé de ceux qui réussissaient, même s'ils avaient eu d'énormes difficultés ! Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il pourrait échouer, jamais. Jamais on ne lui avait dit que son voyage serait si compliqué, qu'il serait rempli de défaites et de désillusions. On ne lui avait pas dit que tout le monde n'y arrivait pas et qu'on pouvait en revenir brisé.
1. Ceux dont on ne parle pas

Hey les gens !

Il y a quelques temps, en rejouant à Pokemon Noir et Blanc, je me suis souvenue d'une fanfic lu il y a longtemps et qui abordait un peu le sujet de la difficulté du voyage pokemon. Et je me suis dit que, en fait, personne ne réussissait vraiment le voyage, à part le héro. De là a découlé une longue réflexion sur les sentiments de ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas. Et de tout ça en est sorti ce petit OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'avais vraiment envie de faire une confrontation entre mon perso et la professeure mais j'y arrivais pas, je peux pas le mettre ici. Peut-être que je le ferai en bonus... A voir !

Bonne lecture ^w^

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouvert, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'a pas dormi sur un matelas et il s'était habitué à la sensation de la terre sous son duvet. Il avait même refusé les invitations à dormir dans les centres pokemons par les infirmières. Il avait trop peur d'y retourner. Au moins, en extérieur, il peut fuir plus facilement… Mais là il est chez lui, dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Las de se tourner et de se retourner, il décide de descendre boire un verre d'eau. Sans doute cela le calmera un peu. Son pokébip lui signale alors qu'il a un appel. Il s'agit du professeur donc il n'hésite pas et l'accepte.

\- Coucou mon petit, toujours pas en train de dormir ?

\- Bonsoir professeur. Non, je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir où en était le pokedex.

\- Ah… Je croyais que quelqu'un l'avait déjà rempli ?

\- C'est vrai ! Mais peut-être que le tien a des informations supplémentaires sur certains pokemons ! Que dirais-tu de passer me voir demain pour que j'analyse tout ça ?

Il a très envie de lui répondre non, de lui dire qu'elle devrait avoir tout ce qu'elle veut donc qu'elle n'a cas le laisser en paix. Mais il ne répond rien, ce que la professeure prend pour un oui.

\- Et il faudra que tu me racontes ton aventure ! Oh mon dieu tu as vu l'heure ?! Je vais te laisser dormir, à demain !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle raccroche. Il reste pantois, dans la cuisine, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il ne veut pas aller la voir mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Le professeur Kateeleria est quelqu'un de déterminé, avec beaucoup de charisme et d'énergie. Il avait été heureux que ce soit elle qui lui confie son premier pokemon. Elle lui avait promis une grande aventure, un voyage incroyable et avec Marisson à ses côtés, il pensait être capable de réussir tout ce qu'on lui avait promis.

Mais il était allé de déception en déception. Une vraie désillusion.

Pourtant, sa mission était simple : remplir le pokedex et, surtout, comme beaucoup d'autres, il rêvait d'affronter la ligue et de devenir maître pokemon. Ça avait bien commencé, il avait eu ses deux premiers badges facilement, avait attrapé un Poichigeon et un Evoli. Une team pas très équilibré mais ce n'était que le début. Il était motivé, il y croyait. Puis était venu la troisième arène. Il avait mis plus d'une semaine à la passer. Certains, arrivés après lui, y arrivait du premier coup, et repartait tranquillement. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'une simple blague. Il arrivait qu'il passe plusieurs heures à entraîner ses pokemons sur une seule attaque pour que celle-ci soit parfaite. Il avait eu son badge, au bord de la crise de nerf mais pensait que ce serait fini. Il avait capture un Flotaoutan et un Arcanin. Il pensait pouvoir tout contrer, tout franchir. Non pas, être un élu, mais être assez fort pour traverser ce voyage. Il n'avait pas pu aller au-delà du sixième badge. Impossible malgré les heures d'entraînements, d'errances et de d'encouragements. Même le champion avait fini par avoir pitié de lui… Aucune de ses stratégies n'avaient fonctionné. Ses pokemons se démenaient comme ils pouvaient, essayant de rendre fier leur dresseur. Mais à chaque fois, il sortait de l'arène en pleur et passait plusieurs heures à s'excuser auprès d'eux. Et puis, il y avait eu l'attaque. Des voleurs apparus de nulle part avaient attaqué le centre pokemon où il dormait. Paniqué, il avait fui avec ses pokemon, honteux mais se sentant incapable de combattre. Il pensait sérieusement avoir échoué en tant que dresseur. Il avait même envisagé la possibilité de confier ses pokemons à la Team Plasma, pour tout dire ! Il avait été incapable de voir la face cachée de ces gens.

Il n'était rentré que pour une seule raison : quelqu'un avait réussi. Une personne était devenue maitre, un inconnu sorti de l'ombre avait défait la Team Plasma, un protégé du professeur Kateeleria avait rempli le pokedex.

Lui n'avait réussi aucune de ces choses. Alors, le pokedex à peine rempli, cinq badges en poche, et plus que déçu, il était rentré. Seul avec Marisson, parce qu'il avait laissé le choix aux autres et ils avaient voulu partir. Sa mère avait été heureuse de le revoir et l'avait félicité de son voyage, sans comprendre à quel point son fils venait d'échouer. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il doit rendre des comptes à sa _chère bienfaitrice_. Il ne veut pas aller la voir. Il ne veut plus la voir. Il ne lui doit rien, sauf des désillusions, des peurs et le sentiment d'être un incapable. Certains diront qu'il connaissait les risques et qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais non, on lui a toujours parlé de ceux qui réussissaient, même s'ils avaient eu d'énormes difficultés ! Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il pourrait échouer, jamais. On lui a toujours parlé de ceux qui réussissaient, même s'ils avaient eu d'énormes difficultés ! Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il pourrait échouer, jamais. Jamais on ne lui avait dit que son voyage serait si compliqué, qu'il serait rempli de défaites et de désillusions. On ne lui avait pas dit que tout le monde n'y arrivait pas et qu'on pouvait en revenir brisé. Tout le monde réussissait, mais pas lui. **Pas lui !**

En larme, il tombe à genoux dans sa cuisine. Il n'en peut plus de tout ça, de ce stupide voyage qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS dû faire ! De tous ceux qui lui disent qu'ils sont fiers ! Tout le monde se met des œillères, il est le seul à comprendre qu'il a échoué ! Et ils sont sûrement nombreux comme lui, à être partis le sourire aux lèvres à et à être rentré le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Et dans ce monde, personne ne préviendrait les suivants, que de l'aventure extraordinaire qu'on leur promet, ils en reviendront peut-être sans rêves, sans espoir, sans réussite.


	2. Bonus

**Bonus**

Entrer dans le laboratoire du professeur lui demande une énorme force mentale. Il se souvient parfaitement l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était lors de sa première venue. C'est la première fois qu'il revient et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit la porte.

\- Te voilà mon petit !

\- Bonjour professeur…

Mal à l'aise, il n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, préférant examiner la pièce qui est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Avec plus de papiers trainant un peu partout à la limite. Sentant la gêne de son dresseur, Marisson salue à son tour la femme.

\- Marii !

\- Comment vas-tu mon petit Marisson ? Tu as bien grandi depuis ton départ !

Elle câline le pokemon, qui couine de contentement, sous les yeux légèrement jaloux du dresseur. Après tout, seuls les pokemons, source de son travail, existent aux yeux de la femme

\- Toi aussi, tu as bien grandi ! Tu es allé jusqu'à quel badge ?

Quel est le rapport ? La question lui brûle les lèvres mais il se retient, ça ne sert à rien d'être méchant.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le sixième badge…

\- Quel dommage que tu aies abandonné ! Tu aurais pu aller loin ! Ce n'est pas parce que le maître de la ligue a été battu que tu ne peux pas combattre le nouveau !

Serrant les dents, il retient ses larmes, ses paroles acides, sa _rage._ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le lui dit mais à chaque fois ça lui fait mal. Comme si on lui disait qu'il n'avait pas essayé de toutes ses forces. Et, inconsciemment, cela lui rappelait son échec en tant que dresseur. Incapable de continuer sur cette lancée, il préfère changer de sujet.

\- Vous m'aviez appelé pour le pokedex…

\- Mariiiii ?

Le petit pokemon ressent le trouble du jeune homme et, pour le consoler, vient se coller à lui et câliner sa jambe. Il sait que, même si c'est minimum, cela lui plaît.

\- En effet ! Donne-moi le tien s'il te plait.

Avec délicatesse, il sort l'appareil dont il a pris grand soin durant ces longs mois. Il est plus intact que sa dignité désormais, et c'est la seule chose propre qu'il ait ramené. L'objet qu'il a le plus adoré, le plus protégé, la source de ses malheurs… Le professeur le lui prend d'un geste rapide. Le rapprochant d'une grosse machine, elle le pose dans un renfoncement et des informations apparaissent sur un écran. Des silhouettes de Pokemons apparaissent à toute vitesse.

\- Un de mes étudiants a réussi à remplir le régional et j'avoue en être assez fière mais sait-on jamais, l'un d'entre vous a peut-être des infos complémentaires à m'apporter.

Ainsi, il ne sert qu'en complément, comme une relecture d'une dissertation parfaite au cas où il aurait une légère information à ramener. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il essaie de faire partir ces sombres pensées qui ne le quittent plus depuis qu'il est entré dans ce labo.

\- C'est la personne qui a battu la Team Plasma ?

\- En effet !

De lourdes rumeurs courent sur ce dresseur devenu une légende aujourd'hui. Battre la Team, remplir le pokedex, devenir Maître de la ligue… Y a-t-il donc une seule chose qu'il ne soit pas capable de faire ?

\- D'ailleurs, l'une de ses amies m'a demandé de devenir son assistante. Ça tombait à pic, je commençais à être dépassée par toutes ces nouvelles informations ! Comme elle doit continuer l'école je ne la prends qu'en stage mais c'est déjà pas mal !

\- Mmmmm….

Qu'y a-t-il à répondre à ça ? A part qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à d'autres personnes. Il pensait sérieusement qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux enfants qu'elle envoyait en mission.

\- Quant à son autre ami, il a longuement hésité mais je crois qu'il va essayer de devenir champion. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté il a reçu une belle leçon d'humilité durant son voyage !

Pourquoi ces deux-là, ayant pourtant échoué comme lui, ont le droit à un minimum d'intérêt ? Il ne comprend pas. Jamais le professeur n'avait pris de ses nouvelles, ni de celles des quelques « collègues » qu'il avait croisés. Et eux, que sont-ils devenus ?

\- Et les autres ?

\- Quels autres ?

Cela le blesse, l'énerve, le meurtrit profondément. Comment peut-elle ignorer de qui il parle ? La colère l'envahit peu à peu.

\- Ceux que vous avez envoyé en voyage, comme moi.

Sa voix est si dure, si coupante. Marisson essaie d'attirer son attention, n'aimant pas voir son dresseur dans cette fureur de marbre. Mais il ne lui jette pas un seul coup d'œil, ses yeux sont plantés dans les orbes bleutés du professeur.

\- Et bien je n'ai que très peu de nouvelles. J'étais tellement occupée que je ne pouvais pas garder contact avec tout le monde.

Elle ne comprend pas cette nouvelle animosité. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle vient de confirmer ce que le jeune homme se doutait depuis un petit moment : ils ne sont que des « sacrifices » pour ses recherches. Avec quelques exceptions.

\- Mais pour ces trois-là, vous en aviez.

\- Ils montraient des aptitudes exceptionnelles et une volonté incroyable ! Je voulais savoir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller !

\- Et nous non ?

Eux qui ont échoué, en essayer de toutes leurs forces. Eux aillant poursuivis un rêve bien trop grand pour leur faible potentiel. Ils sont partis, en jetant tout ce qu'ils avaient dans une bataille perdue d'avance, tandis que celle qui devait les encourager leur a tourné le dos. Quelle pensée amère ! Qui commença a vraiment inquiéter Marisson.

\- Mariiii !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que-

\- Nous ne sommes bons qu'à remplir le pokedex hein ?

Et pas à être encouragé, aidé, supporté. Pas assez bon pour qu'elle daigne poser un œil sur eux. Il se sent encore plus mal qu'à son retour dans son village natal. Il n'était qu'un ouvrier bon à remplir sa tâche. Jamais on n'avait cru en sa réussite.

\- C'est dur pour tout le monde, le voyage initiatique. Peut-être qu'en insistant encore, tu aurais pu réussir et […]

\- Vous ne comprenez rien professeur. Aucun d'entre vous ne comprend.

Elle pensait réellement qu'il déprimait juste de ne pas être allé plus loin. Elle pensait vraiment que ce voyage n'était qu'une partie de plaisirs, certes de temps en temps un peu compliqué, mais rien de grave. Elle n'avait jamais été dresseuse, alors elle ne peut pas comprendre le jeune dresseur brisé qui pleure devant elle. Un doute immense la submerge, est-ce que tout ceci était une bonne idée ?

\- Est-ce que tu… regrettes ?

Un sourire cynique, triste, avec une pointe de colère peut-être, apparait entre les larmes du jeune homme.

\- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

\- Mariiii….

Toute l'ampleur de son regard fit basculer toute les certitudes de la jeune femme. Combien d'enfants allaient rentrer, brisés par sa faute ? Parce qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser ces enfants contre un « cadeau », un pokemon. Pour satisfaire sa curiosité scientifique.

\- Je vous laisse le pokedex, je n'en aurai plus besoin.

Signe qu'il rompt tout lien avec elle, qu'ils ne sont plus rattachés par ce travail. Il ne lui doitplus rien et il espère qu'ainsi, une partie du poids sur ses épaules s'en ira.

\- Adieu professeur.

\- Attends !

Mais il l'ignore et sort du laboratoire, Marisson à ses trousses. Sans se retourner. Et chez lui, il s'effondre en larmes devant son pokemon qui fait de son mieux pour le consoler. Enfin il est libre ! Mais il a toujours ce creux dans la poitrine. Ce vide qui signifie qu'il a perdu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'avait durant ce voyage.

* * *

Voilà le bonus dont j'avais parlé. Au final j'ai été assez inspiré, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long...

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Review? :3


	3. Remerciement

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongEdit du 19/04/17/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Je répondrai ici aux reviews des Guests, en leur donnant un numéro suivant l'ordre dans lequel les reviews ont été postées (1= la review la plus vieille)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment touché ;-; Je suis d'accord avec toi, les professeurs ont une méthode bizarre de remplir le pokedex... Je rejoins pour ça, l'avis de certains fans : en réalité ils s'en foutent du pokedex, c'est juste un cadeau pour les nouveaux dresseurs et au mieux, ça leur rapporte des infos sinon tant pis. Enfin voilà, c'est ce que je pense ^^ Merci encore à toi d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review si mignonne :3/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 Je suis heureuse que les émotions aient pu aussi bien passé !/p


End file.
